


Stranded

by Poliparafenileno



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Human in zootopia, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poliparafenileno/pseuds/Poliparafenileno
Summary: The daily life of Zootopia is interrupted by the arrival of a new mammal, a human. Stranded and being the only human of this world, he must come to terms with his new life and try to start over, hopefully discovering how he got here along the way.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have been able to work and put all my effort on. I've always had a hard time keeping motivated or stable enough to give the time needed for this, especially when I have such a hard time concentrating. Still, the right medicine and therapy have made it possible for me to get down to it and finally work on something that wasn't school or college. So, I hope that is at least not painful to read, and if there is any improvement I can make, please tell me, because I want to make this as good as I can.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

A strong wind was blowing through Savannah's Central streets. Giving a funneling effect, the buildings were speeding the breezes that came from the south sea, making them fast enough to make a small lemming tumble down after a day of office work. The wind blew through the parks, rustling their branches and taking some leaves with them and moving the grass, making subtle waves on it as the wind went its course. Kits were undoubtedly enjoying it; some parents prepared, brought their cubs along with some kites after the weather forecast on ZNN this morning, And Allen, he could feel that breeze blowing and rustling his clothes.

He laid on a small patch of land filled with trees and other plants on one of the multiple and omnipresent green areas of Zootopia. He rested there, with his consciousness empty and silent. He was lying down. No thought crossing his mind, no worries to cause any problems. He felt really calm, a little at peace even, but not for too long. He gave a slow and big breath, his chest rising as he took on the fresh air going over and around him. But this peace was soon cut short as he noticed something odd where he laid. Flinching his eyebrows, Allen was sure he could feel some grass under him, something that never had a good relationship with his skin.

He moved his arms to feel the ground, groping and grabbing it, coming to his conclusion. _This is definitely grass. dammit._ Allen opened his eyes and promptly noticed the clear sky and shining sun, which he blocks by lifting one of his arms. _Am I outside?_ He wonders. He sits up, and while scratching on his sore arm, he found out that he didn't recognize where he was sitting, let alone any of the buildings and streets that could be seen over the army of trees, palms, and bushes surrounding him. _What... What is this place?_ _I don't remember there being this kind of green spaces in the city, or how I got here..._ _Was I kidnapped? What was I even doing before getting here?_

Leaning forward, he gets up from the ground and dusts his shorts, looking around in quite the confusion. And as he stands there, scratching his sore limbs, he ultimately decides on stepping forward and up to a tree. He grabs onto the bark and leans his head through one of its sides, in between bushes and palms. He examines the streets in front, and as he starts taking on the view, his eyes widen in perplexity and amazement. With this view, he can immediately assure that he's far away from home, or at least in a spot he was never before in the city.

The buildings had an architecture he has never seen in his life, from plants and roots embedded on the sides to completely asymmetrical shapes. The buildings close to him had windows of irregular shapes. Almost none of them lacked any kind of curve or circle on their corners. But the buildings in the background, those were outlandish. Towers of rock, glass skyscrapers with the shape of horns and plants, some with animal patterns painted on them, all of them something he has never seen or believed could be built. He stood there, looking in wonder and fear. _Where the hell am I!?_ He queried, trying to search through his memories about a place like this to no avail. Soon, this search was cut short, and so was this display of weirdly organic shapes by a speeding car, startling and putting Allen out of his trance over the buildings. This veered his attention back to the ground, where he found quite the oddity in terms of vehicles. But not only that caught his attention. There was a central detail, reason for such strange cars, a detail that pretty much froze his blood and stopped his thoughts: There were driven by animals.

After that realization, a pair of wolves passed in front of him, making him jump back and hold tighter onto the tree, his heart racing and the palms of his hands starting to sweat. He pushed against this fear as he got close to the bushes again and could see what he thought could be toy cars; Allen got on his knees, siding some palms. He watched closely as they drove past his sight—each one operated by a small rodent of some sort. His mind thrown into a puzzled and panicked situation that soon grew as a big paw stepped in front of him, making him recoil upwards and hug the tree again. A tiger just walked in front of him. _A tiger too!?_ _I'm gonna get eaten alive in this place!_ He feared. Once again, he peered through the bushes like prey trying to make sure danger has passed. But his perceived threat just got bigger. The place was full of any kind of mammal he could come up of the top of his head.

He could see rhinos on the phone, mice walking on the sidewalk, giraffes on cars tall as they are, herds of any kind of antlered and horned animal. All in all, quite the breathtaking and crazy spectacle for a weak heart, enough to make Allen flop back to the ground. Looking deep into the sky, his mind unraveled at everything. He didn't know what to make of this situation. He didn't know what to do and started to panic on the ground, his skin going from a slight tan to pale, the fight and flee response kicking in.

_You have gone insane, Allen. Or you need to run. Now._

* * *

Nick Wilde, the ever sly and smug grinned fox, was dressed in his police uniform and enjoyed a Pawpsicle, something he used to sell bootlegs off on his con mammal days, as he watched the cars and mammals pass by through the police cruiser window. Though it didn't look like it through his aviator glasses coupled with his trademark relaxed snout and posture, Nick was very aware of his surroundings at the time, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Across the seat, on the wheel of the cruiser, was Judy Hopps. One of the best officers Precinct 1 could proudly give to the city and police partner of Nick. She was paying close attention to the road, keeping an attentive ear on the scanner if anything was to come down close to them. However, their work didn't stop either of them from engaging in conversation and, Commonly, playful banter.

"So, you seem to really like those pawpsicles, are they that good?" Judy questioned, without taking her gaze off the road. Crossing through Sousten Street.

Nick lifted an eyebrow with curiosity while peering at Judy. "You've never tried one before?" He asked with interest.

Judy thought about it. She doesn't recall ever buying one, or at least trying one, so she answered. "Well, we tend to have local treats at the burrows, so coming by anything processed like that is rare." A nostalgic smile and gaze soon appeared on her face as she longed for a homemade cezerye.

Nick noticing her smile, spoke, "I didn't know frozen carrots were that good" Smirking, he finished his pawpsicle with one last bite. Then he put the wooden stick on a small paper bag they had left from the morning coffee and muffin.

"Har har, I'll let you know that our carrot popsicles were the most sold treat every year at the Bunnyburrow's fair," Judy gave a smug look to Nick as she kept driving through the streets.

A playful expression of doubt marked the fox's face. "Now that I think about it, we've never addressed your cannibalistic tendencies, Carrots." He stared with a smile, waiting for the banter to continue.

Judy tilted her head, looking for a second at Nick from the corner of her eye, and spoke. "Neither yours. Or are you confessing that you have never eaten a carrot, Orange?" The bunny answered before correcting herself. "I mean, orange fur, not orange as an orange, of course." She gives a weak laugh.

"Nice try, Carrots, but I think you should stick with your other nicknames." Nick adjusts his aviators before speaking again. "Also, my fur is more of a red than an oran-" Nick is quickly cut off by the static coming from the scanner, a voice coming in.

"43. There is a 415 in course at 34 walnut street: a tiger and an unidentified mammal. One male, the other only suspected. It seems that there was a fight. Do you copy?"

The mammals looked at each other for a second, both with a smile that showed they were ready to act. Judy soon takes hold of the microphone. "43 here. We copy. We are moving to the location of the disturbance." Judy puts down the microphone and speeds to Walnut Street.

Turning the sirens on, the Vulpine turned to Judy. "Unidentified mammal?" He questioned with a raised eye brow.

Looking straight into the streets, Judy replied. "We'll know once we get there," veering into Walnut Street.

* * *

"Hey! Are you ok!? I didn't mean to hurt you!" A formally dressed tiger was kneeling over the newly arrived human. "You came out of nowhere! You scared me!" The tiger tried to clarify. The human wasn't answering, so the tiger assumed it was unconscious. "C-come on, wake up!" The tiger got his hands close to the human but backed them off, not sure of touching the human in fear of hurting it further; after all, he has never seen a mammal like it before.

The tiger looked at the human closely and grinded his fangs; it was bleeding from claw marks on its face. He assumed that he might have hit him with his paw open, clawing its face after hitting it. He was on a tight spot right now. He had to wake it up and make sure that it wouldn't press charges after this. He looked around; they were some other mammals starting to approach, so he knelt closer. "Hey, heeeey" He shook the human slightly, trying to wake it up, being too exasperated for bothering about how delicate the mammal might be. "You are gonna get me into a lot of trouble." The tiger was close to panicking. "I was supposed to go to a job interview right now. Wake up!"

A crowd was already taking shape around the two. Recording, taking photos and whispering between each other. As a reaction, the tiger covered his face from view. This was a nightmare. There was no way he was going to get another job opportunity if this goes viral. And then, as his luck couldn't get worse, he heard from a distance the sirens of a police car blaring in his direction. He curled over his knelt leg and whispered, "I'm ruined..." in defeat.

The police car parked close to the crowd. The mammals turning their view to it as a crackle and buzz were heard. One of the officers spoke through the car speaker. "All right, folks, the show is over. Disperse now so we can address the situation." Asserted the bunny on the wheel.

Judy placed the microphone on its holder and left the cruiser on standby. The fox and the bunny glance at each other. "Do you think someone tried to steal the tiger's milk?" Nick Joked before opening his door. "It could have been prey-predator tensions." Said Judy, following suit and opening her door too.

A pair of dark auburn hind paws touched the ground. Belonging to a slim red fox who was setting his sunglasses on his uniform's right chest pocket. Stepping out from the other side was a grey bunny, wearing a custom neoprene suit and a Kevlar vest. The crowd seemed to have partially dispersed, leaving a space for the two officers to go through. The two police mammals closed their respective doors and walked towards the disturbance at the crowd's heart, where a distressed tiger and an unconscious human laid.

The people eager to give their version of what happened started to shout at the officers for attention. "That creature attacked him! I saw it myself!" Exclaimed a pig. "I saw it from a distance! The tiger went savage on it, and It clawed all its fur off!" said a giraffe while it pointed to the two mammals amid this mess.

In answer to the growing fight between the mammals to have their voice heard, nick stopped to signal at the mob to calm down. "Please, people. You are making our job harder. Control those snouts for now. We will first examine the situation ourselves and then ask for everyone's testimony." The crowd seemed to quiet down, except for some mammals who were really angry at the tiger or predators in general and were quite verbal on it. But they were soon pushed to the back of the crowd.

With the crowd cooling down, the pair kept walking the few steps left until reaching the origin of the commotion. They could see a tiger knelt over in distress, Holding his muzzle down in a retracted position over another mammal. They stopped for a second, both unable to recognize which mammal could be. Then They looked at each other, the bunny just saying to the fox, "We'll see what the paramedics have to say." and then signaling him to get in position as she goes over to talk with the tiger.

"So, could you tell us what happened here?" Judy got to the side of the tiger, and Nick went to the other side, out of the tiger's sight, ready to dart him if something were to happen.

"Officer, please, it wasn't my fault!" the tiger said, looking up to Judy from his paws.

Judy backed off slightly. "We aren't accusing you, but something happened here, and you seem to have been part of it." She held a paw up to indicate the tiger to keep calm. "For now, we need you to accompany us to the precinct until we clear everything."

"But my interview! I must get there in time, please!" The tiger implored.

"Should have thought that before attacking that thing!" Yelled an elephant to the back of the crowd.

Nick signaled the elephant to keep quiet, which the pachyderm answered by yelling, "I take no orders from a smelly pelt!" Which only got Nick to give him the thumbs up, followed by the elephant getting ejected from the crowd.

Once the conflict resolved itself, Judy spoke to the tiger again, "We'll talk with the people in charge of it to try to arrange another one, and we'll do what we can to make this process quick. So please, collaborate with us." The bunny looked straight to the feline, waiting for him to respond.

During the wait, Nick took a closer look at the other mammal. He has never seen someone like it. It was a fur-less mammal that is as tall as a gazelle but still had plenty of curly fur on its head and cheeks. However, he couldn't waste too much time looking at it, he still had to keep an eye on the suited tiger, but he saw bleeding and the mammal's paleness. So, he got the two-way radio off his multipurpose belt and called to the precinct; Hoping that the medical team knows what it is and how to help it, "Nick Wilde calling. We have an injured, unconscious, and unidentified mammal of medium-high stature. We need a small medical team to be dispatched to 34 Walnut Street."

"Repeat, did you say "Unidentified mammal"?" answered a rhino through the radio.

"Yes, I'm unable to recognize it," answered Nick.

The rhino hesitated at first. But he knew that there was no point in further questioning if the mammal needed medical help, so he answered, "Alright... Dispatching a medical team to your location. It should arrive in 10 minutes." followed by a buzz, ending the request.

Nick put the radio back into his belt, putting his full attention on the feline.

After two minutes of mostly silence, Judy spoke again, "Sir, we can't wait for too long," in a more empathic voice. The bunny knew that the tiger was on a really tight spot, so using the stern police tone wouldn't help the situation.

During that time, the orange furred cat tried to find a way out of there. He thought of two paths to follow. The course of running away, hoping to not get cached and elude the police until he got to his interview, but that would just make things way worse, he reasoned. There was the path of asking for pardon and plead as much as he can for them to let him get to his interview. Still, he got to the conclusion that not only would that not work, but that he was surrounded by mammals with phones and cameras. And having everyone he knew seeing him like this on the news wouldn't be good either. He only had one reasonable option. So, he sighed and said, "Just take me to the car..." while lowering his paws.

"I understand how important this is for you, but we can't ignore protocol, especially in a situation like this, but I promise. We will help you out once we solve this. Until then, follow me." Judy gestured softly to the tiger towards the cruiser and waited until he was on his hind paws to start walking to the cruiser. Leaving Nick to take care of the other mammal and the crowd while she gets the feline into the backseat.

Even though the situation was solved, for the most part, the crowd still lingered, taking pictures and whispering about what the mammal could be.

"Is it a pig?" Asked a sheep as it looked to the mammals at her side.

"Have you ever seen a pig in your life?" retorted an ox from the back of beaver.

"Didn't you hear the giraffe? It must be another tiger that got its fur clawed off!" Declared the beaver in front of the ox.

Nick heard most of the whispers, but none seemed to fit what he could see from the scene. The tiger didn't seem like it took part in a fight, and the other mammal didn't have another injury apart from the claw marks on its face.

He stood there trying to figure out what could lead to this. But again, there was a yell from between the crowd, "Excuse me, Officer! I have proof of what happened here! I recorded it all on my phone!" A timberwolf in a gray hoodie and sweatpants pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the fox.

Nick smiled at this. This could either be significant evidence or just plain fun, so he spoke. "Then show me, Director. We need to know how this movie went!" gesturing to the Lycaon to approach him.

The wolf seemed excited to show her video to the officer, fantasizing about her recording being broadcast on the news. "Here. I was testing the macro lenses, trying to record some beetles on a bush from the other side of the street." The wolf got to the side of Nick and played the video.

Nick looked with his full attention at the red cased phone. Looking at the screen, he could only see a pair of blurry beetles walking around between some leaves. He told the wolf. "Not gonna win a contest with this, sis," as a way to fill the silence for now.

"Uh, well, is a new phone and-" The wolf was cut when she and the fox's attention turned back at the video, which showed some bushes and palms rustling. "Here, this is where everything happens," pointed the canid.

Nick held the other side of the phone to have a more stable look at what was happening in the video. After the shrubs shook, the view pulled back to see the whole of the scene. A furless mammal came out running between the bushes and palms in a purple shirt and brown shorts. Almost getting hit by a car, it looked back in a panic as it kept running and then hit a deep in thought tiger. The tiger jumped up and, reacting instinctively by the sudden bump, hit the mammal on the head, making it fall unconscious. The recording went on as the tiger pulled his cheek-fur in the realization of what he just did, then kneeling down and looking around, the other animals on the street starting to agglomerate around him.

The Vulpine gave a big smirk and opened his snout to say. "Can I get a copy of the video?" As he took his phone out.

"Oh, sure, sure. Bluefang?" The other canid looked up from his phone, waiting for an answer.

"That's something you shouldn't search on Zoogle images. And yes. Let me turn it on" Nick flipped the check on his phone's menu, just as Judy came back to the scene.

"How is he?" inquired Nick, looking up with his smooth sight.

She approached the two canids and said. "He is calmer now but still lamenting his interview." She stopped in front of them and asked her partner. "By the way, finished noting all the testimonies?" While putting her paws on her hips.

"Just look by yourself" Nick nudged his muzzle at the wolf for it to show her phone.

The timberwolf reacted and turned her phone to Judy. While zebra said from within the shrinking crowd, "He got a video!" in excitement.

"Video evidence, awesome." Judy got close to the wolf. And as soon as the video started playing, an ambulance's sirens could be heard approaching the street.

Nick walked back to the cruiser, leaving the lapin to review the evidence while waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

He leaned on the front of the car, telling the mammals that slowed down as they passed to watch what happened to keep going with their day. Nick brought his phone up again, rechecking the video, trying to find any more clues about how that weird mammal got within the small green space in the middle of the street.

The ambulance finally arrived, and the fox looked up from his phone and said, "The doctor is in," getting his phone back into his pocket and signaling for the ambulance to park close to the cruiser.

Once the ambulance was behind the police car, the backdoors opened, and a pair of gazelles in paramedic uniforms stepped out carrying a stretcher. Nick led them to the fur-less mammal, which was easier to see due to the crowd having dissolved except some mammals who were recording the scene. They got to the side of the unconscious human and set up the stretcher to get the mammal on top of it, but once they got a better look at it, they just stared. They looked at each other, and before starting the procedure, one of them asked the officers. "Do any of you know what mammal it is?"

End of Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope it was good! I'll try to find the time to work on the next chapter. It probably wasn't a good idea to start this while in college, same with not doing it in my first language. But I had great fun, and it was quite a stimulating experience, so I think it's worth it.
> 
> Anyways, until next time, have a nice day/night!


	2. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy of how the story was recieved, and i hope to be able to keep going with little trouble until the end.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

The well dressed tiger was sitting outside a precinct one office, fiddling with his claws and restless on his seat; he lamented his situation. _I should be there by now. I should be sitting in Piper’s office and answering all her questions. I should be having that interview coffee and talk about how much I admire Snarlbucks. How glad I am of having an opportunity to join the family. Or was it share the company’s culture? Ugh,_ _it doesn’t matter anymore…_ He sighed and pulled out his phone to check the time. 9:12 AM marked the screen with a picture of him and his mother as the background. “Twelve minutes late…” He lay back on the plastic seat of the continuous chair they had him waiting on and wondered if the bunny cop could actually get him a second opportunity for the interview. However, he still doubted get could get the job if Piper were to see the news tonight. Pensive, he just stared outside the window, City Hall towering in his view and the small oasis that lies between it and the ZPD main building.

His attention veered back inside the building with a creak to his left, the frosted glass door opening. Coming out of it was the grey bunny that brought him here, coupled with her red fox partner. The feline straightened himself on his seat and stared at the officers with an anxious and worried look, wishing for the best and dreading for the moment they open their mouths. The smaller one spoke first.

“Well, Good news Mr. Altail!” The bunny gave a proud smile to the tiger, who promptly jumped from his seat. He didn’t expect that, and that surprise soon transformed into a sense of hope that started filling Altail’s chest, an eager expression appearing on him. “Did you guys do it!?” The feline started getting carried away, looking at the officers in expectation, a smile on his muzzle, and a pair of extended arms gesturing towards the duo. “Did you guys convinced her for another interview!?” Nick smirked and answered.

“You doubted us?” The fox shook his head side to side, “hm, hm, hm. It’s a shame the lack of trust mammals have nowadays.” He looked back at the tiger with a cunning smile, and Judy continued.

“What slick is trying to say here is, yes. You are to present yourself Wednesday at 9:00 AM” Judy was proud of how a friendly relationship with the shop’s owner could get them; after all, she and Nick go there every morning for their daily muffin and coffee.

The feline couldn’t fit the happiness on his face, putting a paw on his forehead as he starts laughing; Plopping down on the seat behind him. “Haha hahaha!” His laugh rumbled in the corridor, turning some heads at him. He then shifts his body back to the officers and extends his arms, “You two just saved my life, haha!” Judy smiled at Nick, and he nodded at her. She then said to the feline, “You are free to go now, Mr.Altail. We wish you luck.”

There was a general silence in the light green room; the air had a slight disinfectant smell, and The morning sun shone through the window, giving a calm, if not eerie, atmosphere to the hospital room. Towards the middle of it, a bed was propped up to one of the walls; over it laid an unconscious human, Allen. He was fully clothed except for his boots, which were at the side of the bed as he is expected to come out of the hospital today. He was also not connected to any of the present equipment except for a pulse-oximeter on his finger. It wasn’t deemed necessary because he did not present any abnormal vital signs for a mammal of his size, his size being the only thing they could use to guess how to help him. The only damage sustained by Allen was the three claw marks crossing his face. So after an injection of a mild antibiotic and cleaning of the wounds on the ambulance, Allen was left at the Savannah Central General Hospital until he wakes up, and it was time to check on him.

At the side of the room was a polished wooden door, the handle turned, and the door opened, revealing a spotted deer dressed in scrubs at the other side of it. Stepping in, the cervid looked naturally curious and surprised about the mammal that lay in front. Before getting it assigned, he was told by one of the other nurses that a weird-looking mammal just arrived and that no doctor could identify it. He thought that the mammal might have only been on a thought accident and that his colleague might be exaggerating the story. But he started to doubt his theory when he was given the creature’s chart; it only described a slight clawing of its face, and no other detail was to be found. It had stable signs and a brief description of its appearance, but nothing more, leaving him curious about the mammal.

He did not expect what he saw when he entered the room. He stood there looking straight to it, noticing every curiosity about it. From its flat claws to the fur-less body, the deer found this animal quite interesting. Still, he had a job to do. So he stepped closer to check how the mammal was doing, and from a simple glance at it, it was easy to conclude that it was “still unconscious,” after that remark, the deer checked his wristwatch and noted the time and state of the patient on the clipboard at the foot of the hospital bed. From what he was briefed, it has only been thirty minutes since the unknown mammal arrived, and based on the police information, an hour since a tiger knocked it out, so it was expected for it to wake up soon.

He got to its side and held its hand, shortly mesmerizing him. He has never seen something like it; they were like mouse hands but a hundred times bigger. Coming out of his pondering, he checked the oximeter noticing a slight increase in pulse rate. That could mean one important thing, so the deer looked up at the mammal, and he saw that it was finally waking up. He stepped back.

Allen felt a headache. A powerful one. Like he was hit with a bag of oranges. He also felt a slight burning sensation across his face, that being the three clawing marks left by the tiger’s hit. In response to this sensation, he moved his left hand up to it. The dear reacted to that, approaching the human, motioning to stop him, but stopping before getting a hold of his arm, “I-I wouldn’t recommend that, sir.” He said instead.

Allen jumped on place and retracted his arm to his chest. He tried to look at the voice that just spooked him, but he had a hard time opening his eyes, as one of his eyelids had a painful streak on it. “Who’s there?” He asked in worry, trying to open his left eye only, but it had to adjust to the sun shining into the room, which coupled with it making his headache worse, he was only able to see a blurry figure before closing his eye again, deciding to keep it that way for now.

The deer noticing the mammal’s fright, spoke, “Oh, uhh, good morning! My name is Aidan Buckley, I’m a nurse at this hospital, and I was just checking how you were doing.” With more confidence, Aidan took the pulse-oximeter of Allen’s finger, then noticed that he was trying to sit straight on the bed. “Here, let me help you with that.” Buckley put a hoof on the human’s back and took the bed’s controller, making the bed lift its upper half.

Allen noticed something odd at the nurse’s contact. His fingers felt stiff, but he didn’t pay further attention after the contact stopped. Instead, he wondered, _Nurse?_ “Was I on an accident?” The human asked, now resting his back against the lifted bed, rubbing his left eye.

Aidan had a busy day ahead, and as much as he would like to ask questions to the creature in hopes of learning more about it, he had a job to do. “Nothing serious, you just got clawed by a tiger, But the doctor can explain it to you better,” Aidan answered, getting ready to go out and inform the doctor responsible for Allan that he woke up.

The human went silent after hearing that, not knowing if that was a joke or if he was fortunate by not getting mauled. Still, that gave a little more sense to his situation. _That would explain the burning lines on my face,_ Allen thought. A *Click* was heard, something that he barely noticed, and instead asked, “Can I know on which hospital am-…“ He opened his eye halfway through his question, to the unlucky sight, or lack of it, that the nurse was gone, the clicking noise of before being the door closing. That left Allen a bit annoyed, and sitting there, he asked himself, _Why do they do the same thing in every hospital? They go in, do their things, and go out. I mean, I understand that they are busy, but it just feels cold_. He accommodated himself on the bed and looked around. Nothing inside the room stand out as odd, except for the closet at the corner; it had stripes painted all over, something at which Allen just thought, _For children perhaps? They probably use these rooms for both adults and kids… Ouch!_

The pain was still there, and he massaged the side of his head, grunting a little. He then concluded: _No point in staying here in this pain. I have to find out where I am._ He then looked to his left and saw a small table; his phone, keys, earphones, and wallet were on it. Looking at his phone, he remembered something he wishes he hadn’t. _God, they must be dead worried… Should I call them?_ He stretched to get to his phone, and once he had it in his palm, he just held it in front of him, not sure if he should. _Just hear some music for now._ With that conclusion, Allen reached for his earphones and put the right piece on his ear, leaving one off so he could listen if someone enters the room. He plugged them into his phone and pressed the on button… And nothing. He thought that the battery might be empty but still Pressed it again, and nothing happened. He sighed. _No point in worrying about that, then._ He unplugged the earphones and put them back on the small table. Fiddling with the phone in his hand, he noticed that it started to get hot. “Oh no.” This wasn’t good at all, and he knew well what was about to happen. The screen cracked, “No, no, no!” It was getting worse, so Allen had no other option but to throw his phone at the other corner of the room. The phone inflated and hissed, making the human get off the bed in a hurry pressing his back against the wall, just as the phone bursts into flames. “Oh, crud!” he yelled. In a panic, Allen skips straight to the door and goes into the hallway searching for help.

Looking out, he immediately finds a fire extinguisher in front of his door, a three-class, and takes it. “Hey, what is going on there!? What are you doing!?” An elderly badger yells at the human from one end of the hallway. He looks back at her and jumps back in surprise. He was still holding the fire extinguisher.

_What is that!?_ The sight seems weird at first, but it sent fear over all of Allen’s self. He almost falls to the ground when running back into his room and slams the door shut.

At the weird sight of the creature, the elderly Melinae reacts in fear and ignorance, shouting, “Someone call the police!”

Back in the room, the human was starting to lose it. _OH GOD, WHAT IS GOING ON!?_ Allen’s panic grew with every second, but the fire was still raging in the room, obligating him to relegate that situation until he solves this to take care of the fire. He manages to pull the extinguisher’s pin and point the nozzle at the fire. He then presses the handle, and the cloud of white powder sprays over the phone. The human keeps pointing at it as he approaches the door. The animals outside could be heard as they came close, “That thing was planning something; It had a weapon on its paws!” Shouted the badger to a leopard. He was there visiting a recovering colleague, but as soon he heard the elder cries for help, he excused himself to his visit and came to her aid, now telling the badger to keep her distance as he gets close to the room.

Allen locked the door and, with haste, finished putting out the fire. *knock knock knock* the leopard heard the extinguisher going off, and even though he didn’t go what happened, he felt that it wasn’t something good. “Are things ok in there?” *knock knock knock* The human thinks about what he can do as he presses his back against the door.

_Think. Think. THINK! You don’t know what they want. Why are they even here!?_ While Allen was hugging the extinguisher to his dear life, the old Mustelidae yelled from the other side of the door.

“It won’t answer you because it’s planning something! Do something!” She was gesturing with alarm at the Feline, so he knocked again, starting to feel pressured.

*knock knock knock* “If I get no answer, I’ll have to call security!” Allen had to think quick if he wanted to get out of there now.

_Police? There are more of them!?_ Then it hits him; what happened just an hour ago, the city, all the animals, the car that almost hits him, and then here. _Oh no…_ He looked down at the fire extinguisher, that in his peril he considers his now. _This is the only way. Use it against them. Trick them. Buy some time to get ready and then flee. Find the way back home._ He glares at his other belongings on the table with something that could hardly be called a plan; Allen looks at his boots. _Thank goodness I stopped using shoelaces_.

In the absence of an answer and not wanting to leave the badger alone, the leopard yelled. “That’s it; I’m calling the police.” At this, the human reacted and quickly answered.

“Wait, don’t do that! I-I’m just shy; I’ll open the door, just let me get ready!” He put on his boots as he talked with the leopard, then took his wallet and keys from the small table. _I hope I get to use them again._ He wished for himself.

The badger, which didn’t trust the creature she saw before, told the leopard. “It’s lying to you! Call the cops now, or at least go get someone who isn’t a scaredy-cat!” The leopard didn’t like being called that, so he turned to her and sternly said.

“Hey, I bother to come to help you, and you call me a coward? Why don’t you call the cops your-“ The feline was quickly cut by the door swinging open, and then the cloud of white powder that was being shot their way. “Blargh! What are you doing!” He shouted between the powder that now coated the two mammals in the hall.

They were taken back by the sudden attack, not noticing the human fleeing down the hallway. “I told you! I told you! You- You useless cat!” The old lady scorned the young mammal.

A zebra in scrubs and a white coat approached the scene from the other end of the hallway. He walks concentrated on Aidan’s information, as he had no time to make notes when he was called into the emergency room. He stops close to where Allen used to be and looks up from his clipboard. And at the sight, his eyes widen, then asking in alarm to the frosted pair.

“Who are you two? Where is my patient? What happened here!?”

End of Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if there's anything to improve, i'm always open to hear it, and i would like to hear what do you people think of this chapter.
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


	3. Otterdam

“Do you think he found out about the video?” Nick arched a brow at Judy as they both walked up some stairs to the Chief’s office. The two officers were told to leave whatever they were doing and present themselves at Bogo’s office.

“Did you publish it on Muzzlebook or something?” Judy answered, sliding her hand on the handrail as they climbed to the fourth floor. The rails were installed not long ago for the recent influx of smaller mammals working on the Precinct.

The fox pondered if he posted it anywhere apart from sharing it with his colleagues on Barkapp. He rubbed his chin as they kept walking through the lobby, “Oh, of course,” he pinched the bridge of his snout, Saying under his breath, “Grizzoli…” Judy turned at him.

“Do you think he showed it to Bogo?” Nick looked back at her.

“No, but I’m sure someone showed it to him, and then he showed it to every other mammal in Zootopia.” The fox gestured while looking to the side. “He isn’t exactly a lone wolf on social media, you know.” Finally arriving at the office. Judy knocked on the door.

“Come in.” A disgruntled and heavy accented voice was heard from the other side. The fox motioned to the bunny.

“After you.” With a smooth sight, waiting for her to enter the room. Judy pulled the handle and opened the door, stepping in, walking up to the chair in front of a desk with a towering cape buffalo sitting behind it. Nick followed behind and closed the door, reaching his partner and sitting beside her. All while Bogo stared at them, showing his usual displeased expression. Once both of them were seated, the buffalo leaned forward and spoke to the officer.

“Wilde, Hopps. I have on my phone a video that I need you both to see.” The fox’s ears turned back as the Chief took out his phone and unlocked it. He raised a finger before his boss turned the phone at them, interrupting.

“Chief, you must admit, no one could have resisted recording it if they were- “Bogo banged his hoof against his desk.

“Shut it, Wilde! This is no time for any of your jokes!” He held the phone as the video started. As a relief for Nick, it wasn’t the video he took of the chief jamming and singing along to “Try everything” while in his office. Instead, the screen showed a security recording of a furless-mammal running through hospital hallways, carrying a fire extinguisher and showering every mammal they encountered with its contents. “Am I correct to assume this is the ‘freakish-looking mammal’ I heard you two found this morning?” Judy answered while still looking at the phone.

“Well, it could have a fur condition, so “freakish” is too strong of a wor-“The Chief cut her mid-sentence.

“If it’s attacking citizens, then I’ll call it whatever I want. Now answer the question!” He seemed to be losing his temper at the duo, making them promptly look back at him.

“Yes,” They answered in unison, Judy adding.

“It is the mammal we found this morning.” Bogo put the phone down and leaned even more.

“Can I know which of you followed what happened to it after your morning encounter, just like the new species protocol says?” Nick looked in confusion. He didn’t hear about it while at the academy.

“New species protocol?” He asked, followed by Judy speaking in defense of the both of them.

“Sir, that protocol stopped being enforced since the end of the colonial era; even some schools omit to teach it when on the topic.” The Chief huffed at this and straightened on his chair.

“Not every school. Since you two came back from your patrol, we’ve been flooded with calls from every district about the ‘new mammal.’ Social media is now full of people talking about the ‘breaking of protocol’ by our ‘supposed best officers.’ A PR nightmare that you TWO have to solve NOW or Precinct 1 will pride itself on having the city’s BEST PARKING OFFICERS. IS THAT CLEAR?” After that stern way of getting his point across, the two officers answered back immediately.

“Clear!”

“Good. The mammal was last seen running out of S.C. General Hospital in the direction of OtterDam. You two are dismissed.” With that, the fox and the bunny got off the chair and headed for the door. Nick peered his head through the side before closing it and said to the buffalo with a grin.

“You know you love us,” The Chief rose from his chair and sternly gestured to the fox.

“OUT.”

* * *

“Away! All of you!” Allen was surrounded by the ever so present variety of mammals that inhabit the city. He was swinging the extinguisher around, trying to keep them at bay. The only thing he could after the extinguisher went empty a street ago. Unfourtanly that only attracted more attention, as many mammals recognized him from the morning’s social media buzz. While others just wanted to record the deranged weird-looking mammal that stood on the Otterdam bridge. And everyone wanted to know what he was.

Most of them stood silent, the mood was tense, and everyone waited for someone else in the crowd to do something. The ones who spoke only did to point out that the mammal was a new species, while others just yelled at him to calm down, but that didn’t help. He just wanted a way out.

The human kept swinging, but a rhino in the public took hold of the extinguisher and held it as Allen tried to take it back, giving time for a bear to grab him from his back. “Let go of me!” He twisted and kicked, but the bear didn’t move. Sirens blared as the police cruiser approached the scene, taking some crowd members’ attention, saying things like. “They are coming for it!” and “They are gonna tranq it!” some even parting from the crowd waiting for the officer in the excitement of being part of this newsworthy moment.

Back into the crowd, others spoke to the bear, “Don’t hurt it!” Yelled a sheep, which shared the sentiment of worry with most of the public, from which others added.

“You’ll go to jail,” Reasoned a horse.

“It’s a new species, don’t hurt it,” added a skunk. The crowd grew louder, and from it, other mammals called for the bear to take action with what they saw as a dangerous mammal.

“Knock it out,” yelled a mouse as it jumped, trying to get the bear’s attention. A comment that sparked a discussion between members of the crowd. But the bear growled at the whole group.

“All of you, shut up! I’m not gonna hurt it. I’m just trying to calm it down!” The crowd went silent, and the human kept twisting, but now the bear could focus back on it. “Hey. Hey! Pay attention to me!” Allen didn’t answer and kept struggling to free himself to no avail. “I’m not going to hurt you, no one is, but if the police finds you like this, you are gonna get tranqed!” That last word got the human’s attention.

“T-tranqed!? What are you people gonna do to me!?” He kicked with more strength, but that didn’t change anything about the bear’s grip.

“They’ll just put you to sleep, but they won’t have to if you just calm down” The bear took a better grip on him. “I won’t let go of you if you keep doing this. I promise we won’t hurt you. I’ll make sure of it, so just calm down” Sense started kicking into Allen, as his body was getting tired with all the struggling, running, and swinging he did. So he began to slow down and asked.

“How can I know you are telling the truth? What stops any of you from attacking me?” The bear held him in surprise as Allen’s legs, tired and pained, stopped their kicking and laid limp in exhaustion. The crowd was looking attentively at the two mammals for the debacle of the situation. The bear broke the silence and spoke.

“If I wanted to hurt you, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Just as he said that someone shouted from outside the crowd.

“They are here!” The car parked to the side of the road, which was now full of mammals and other vehicles that stopped to see what the commotion was. Allen, not knowing that this was the second time a situation like this played on his day.

The car sirens shut down, and the speaker turned on. Speaking through it was Nick, who commanded the crowd. “Everyone, disperse and leave room for the transit to continue.” He turned it off and looked at Judy. “Ready to rein the terrible beast?” he pushed his door open.

“I’m sure it’s just scared, and I’m always ready, slick” They both got off the car and walked to the scene. Most of the crowd did as they were told and moved to the sidewalks, letting the transit pass through one of the lanes, the other one still obstructed by the bear and the human. Who now seemed to have finally calmed.

The bear let go of Allen as the officers got closer. He stayed sitting on the ground, looking at them. He didn’t know what to think of everything that happened so far, and in a way, felt ashamed of the problems he must have caused, but he was done with running; whatever was to happen now, he’ll accept it.

The bunny spoke first in a sympathetic tone, “We know that you are lost and that you must be really confused, but we need you to come with us. That’s the only way we can help you.” She gestured with her paw for him to get up, at which Allen stared, still with doubts on his mind.

Nick turned to Judy and said. “Do you think he understood?”

The human answered. “Y-yeah, I understood. I’ll go with you two.” He got up from the ground, noticing how small they were compared with him, the fox going up to his waist, and the bunny only achieving that height because of her ears.

“Follow us then. We don’t want you catching a cold without your fur.” Nick signaled for Allen to follow, and the three walked to the cruiser. The crowd having recorded every angle and moment of it.

The human sat in the back of the car, staring through the grille at the two officers in front. Judy started to drive off, and Nick turned back at Allen. “You’ve caused a lot of trouble today. Getting your face clawed, fleeing from the hospital after stealing a fire extinguisher from it, assaulting bystanders with it.”

The human looked away in shame and said. “Sorry…”

Judy saw him from the front view mirror. “We aren’t here to jail you,”

Nick spoke in fake disbelief. “We aren’t?”

she answered in a hushed tone. “Not the time Nick.” And spoke back to the human. “As I was saying. Because you are believed to be a new species, you are given certain protections over what you do in a state of shock.” The fox who was checking that information on his phone looked back again at the human and added.

“Yeah, unless you killed someone or.” He looks back at his phone. “Stole a carriage? Is this really that old?” He asked Judy, then looking back at his screen, reading more about it while Allen leaned on the grille.

“So, I’m getting no charges?” he asked, and Judy answered.

“Not for now, but you should be careful. You lose all protections after being briefed on them, and they won’t apply if your species is identified. So it’s better if you keep your cool from now on.” Allen finally relaxed, at least as relaxed as one could be on his situation, and leaned back on his seat, taking note of the warning.

Nick put his phone back and took the radio’s microphone. “43 calling Precinct 1. We found the new species; we should arrive in ten minutes.” A voice answered back.

“Alright, 43. We’ll inform the Chief, and he’ll continue protocol from there.” Nick asked the dispatcher.

“Forgot your happy pills, grey?” For the last three days, dispatch has been handled by officer Krumpanski as a temporal replacement while Clawhauser enjoys his vacation. Giving a perfect opportunity for Nick to jab at his dull personality whenever he could. But the rhino just closed the line. “I guess that’s a yes.” Said the fox as he put the microphone down. He looked at the human. “By the way, how’s the face going?”

“My face?” Asked Allen. He put a hand up and touched it, flinching at the burning contact. He had forgotten about it with everything that happened. “Do you know about it?” He asked.

“Even better, I have it on video,” Nick said, and Judy continued.

“We were there this morning over a disturbance, and we got video evidence of what happened. Speaking of which, you could help us answer some questions about it once we arrive at the Precinct.” She smiled to the human through the front view mirror as a way of showing friendliness towards him. A faint raise at the corners of his mouth appeared. Things didn’t look so bad now, and hopefully, they will continue to improve, but he still had questions, and he thinks they can help. Judy veered to the right and Allen spoke.

“Can I ask some questions, officers?” He leaned to the car window at his left, seeing the world go by.

“Ask away, anything!” Judy chimed.

“What is this place?”

End of Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still being unable to fix the note problems I've been having, but appart from that I've been having some real life problems that I fear might have affected this chapter's quality, so any input would be wholeheartedly appreciated. Thanks for reading and have a good day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope it was good! I'll try to find the time to work on the next chapter. It probably wasn't a good idea to start this while in college, same with not doing it in my first language. But I had great fun, and it was quite a stimulating experience, so I think it's worth it.
> 
> Anyways, until next time, have a nice day/night!


End file.
